


Sheith Month 2018

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shots, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2018, Sheithmonth, Writing, sheithmonth2018, writing month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Writing prompts for Sheith Month 2018July 1st-31st





	Sheith Month 2018

July 1 - Dynamics/Trust    
Title: Overcoming Barriers    
Bio: Galaxy Garrison - Keith is one of the newest cadets at the Garrison who ends up getting a bad wrap after the first few weeks there. Iverson decides to give him a mentor deciding that Shiro would be the best one for the fit. Will Shiro be able to get through those walls that Keith has held up or will this end in failure for the both of them?  

July 2 - Training/Headache   
Title: Training Accident   
Bio: Keith spending some more time on the training deck once more trying to beat the level that he had been stuck on for awhile now. The simulator got the best of him though causing him to get a pretty good concussion, he decided not to tell anyone about it but to sleep it off in the room that he shares with Shiro. Shiro discovers that Keith has a concussion because of the change in his mood before the other symptoms that Keith starts to show.   


July 3 - Sandwiches/drinking   
Title: Spring Break   
Bio: College AU/Spring Break - It’s finally Spring Break while Shiro, Keith, and the rest of their friends decide to go on vacation in Florida for two weeks. Lunch date on the beach.   
  
July 4 - No Prompt/Free Day   
Title: The Proposal    
Bio: Shiro proposing to Keith on the 4th of July - celebrating with friends. 

July 5th - Guiding Light/Galaxies   
Title: Let’s Bring Him Home   
Bio: The aftermath of a Blade mission that had gone wrong as the ship that Keith was on ended up getting destroyed in the heat of battle. It was thought that Keith most likely perished because of the ship being destroyed, but he was able to get to a ship even though the debris hit the ship causing him to crash. A beacon was sent out for help while Keith waited for someone to come help him since the ship was useless now, weeks pass before help comes and he is reunited with Shiro and the others. 

July 6th - Pre-Kerberos/Post-Voltron   
Title: Finding a Home   
Bio: Keith is 22-25, Shiro is around his 30’s. The war is finally over against the Galra as they can finally return to Earth to restart/continue their lives there, Keith and Shiro decide what to do when they return. Still the paladins of Voltron to help whenever trouble appears though. Pretty much Keith and Shiro moving into the shack that was once called home. 

July 7th - Royalty/Clones   
Title: The Long-Awaited Reunion   
Bio: Royal AU - Altean Shiro and Keith, Keith is a prince and Shiro is his advisor. Aftermath of Altea being destroyed, Sheith reunion once they wake up from the pods that they were put into for their safety. Shiro agreed to go into the pod because of him wanting to keep Keith safe. Flashbacks to before the attack. 

July 8th - Save Me/Hover-Bike   
Title: My Savior   
Bio: Blade of Marmora AU - Keith as a member of the Blades who ends up saving Shiro once the rest of the team arrives in space. Keith is the pilot of the red lion already, he helps Shiro escape from the Galran ship that captured him and the Black Lion and return back to the Altean ship once he recovers from his wounds. 

July 9th - Quality Time/Physical Touch   
Title: Tears and Yearning    
Bio: Keith and Shiro ended up sleeping in separate rooms after Shiro almost hurt Keith during one of his episodes after a bad nightmare. To keep Keith safe, he refused to sleep in the same room even though they both wanted to be together at night. After Keith gets hurt, Shiro has him stay to make sure that he is okay after the tough battle. Feelings are revealed before they make up. 

July 10th - Suspicion/Fidelity   
Title: Who Are You?   
Bio: Keith’s Suspicions about Shiro because of how different he has been acting. Is this really the Shiro that he has fallen for or someone else? 

July 11th - No Prompt/Free Day  
Title: A New Rider  
Bio: Dragon Rider AU - New Dragon Riders being found were a rare event since the numbers of dragons have diminished, but there are still a small number of riders around to fight against the Galran Empire. There is a search to find new riders if any can be found at all since there is a low number of dragons which are slowly starting to rise. What will happen when a new rider is found? Will Keith be willing to join to help in the war against the Galran Empire? Or will he refuse to stay? 

July 12th - Eternal/Choices    
Title: To Save a Life   
Bio: Vampire AU - Shiro has been a vampire for the last few hundred years while he’s apart of an organization that hunts vampires down who are causing problems among the human race. Keith is one of the vampire hunters that is still apart of the group, but still human. They are lovers while a promise was made that Keith would only be changed if there was a good reason for it like Keith dying or permission given to change him. Keith gets badly hurt on a mission against some strong vampires before Shiro has no choice but to change him to save his life.    
  


July 13th - Happy Ending/Tragedy   
Title: Finding Shiro   
Bio: Keith finding the real Shiro and bringing him back home from the Astral Plane.   
  
July 14th - Alternate Realities/Star-Crossed   
Title:  Finding Those Violet Eyes   
Bio: Sequel to The Violet-Eyed Stranger. Shiro’s search to find the missing heir of the Kogane family who was the one that he had met at the ball. Word was sent out about it about who Shiro was looking for knowing that he was the one who he wanted to be with. What will Shiro propose when he finds Keith though? Will Keith accept? 

July 15th - Sin/Habits    
Title: The Fallen Asgardian     
Bio: Marvel AU - Keith is the Asgardian of Flame and Shiro is the Asgardian of Thunder. They are lovers. Everything was normal back on Asgard until Shiro’s sudden disappearance as the blame was put on Keith because of how close they were and he was the last person to see Shiro. What happens when Shiro returns and finds out what happened to Keith?    
\- Keith was banished to earth where S.H.I.E.L.D finds him until Shiro comes to get him. 

July 16th - Ignite/Error    
Title: Stranded   
Bio: Older Galaxy Garrison AU - Test run on one of the new Garrison’s vehicles to make sure that it works properly. Shiro and Keith go to test it out before the accident happens with a malfunction in the vehicle. Injuries happen, how long can they last in the desert before help arrives? 

July 17th - Sacrifice/Rebirth  
Title: Come Back To Me   
Bio: Keith ended up getting lost in space after getting stuck on an Galran ship after making sure that everyone was able to escape before being found by the others and getting to Olkarian safely. He had run out of oxygen by the time that Shiro got him off of the ship that he stole off the Galran ship. Plus a bad injury on top of everything, Keith’s blade has healing abilities and infused with quintessence which saves him. Based off of goodtohaveyouback’s artwork. 

July 18th - No Prompt/Free Day   
Title: The Rumors of Flame   
Bio: FMA AU - Rumors have been coming from a small town in the middle of nowhere about someone who could use flame alchemy. Shiro who is apart of the state military is sent to find this Alchemist finding out that it’s Keith who he knew when they were young and before they got separated. Will Keith let Shiro back in though?

July 19th - Pilot/Ninja  
Title: The Peace Treaty   
Bio: Anbu AU - Team hired to protect Princess Allura of the Altean country during her travels throughout the land of ninja since a treaty is being made because of the importance to her family. The best are picked from her country and the one that the treaty will be made with. Keith and Shiro reunion, what will happen for them on this journey? 

July 20th - Simulation/Exploration   
Title: Beating Records  
Bio: Galaxy Garrison - Shiro had met Keith once during a tour of the Garrison before it was discovered on how good of a pilot Keith could actually be. Time passed before Keith became a ward of the Garrison when he was able to enroll in the class, he starts to beat Shiro’s records which brings them together and after a few fights with some cadets. Iverson decided that Keith needed a mentor to help him cope with his anger. 

July 21st - Coping/Stress  
Title: Falling To Pieces   
Bio: After the BOM trials, Keith dealing with his shoulder healing and trying to wrap his head around being part-Galra, the fear of being judged by the others and Shiro being afraid of him. It puts a lot of stress on him while insomnia and PTSD starts to bother him once again, shoulder gets infected also. Shiro taking care of Keith while he’s healing, reassuring Keith, and dealing with the feelings that Keith is having. 

July 22nd - Parents/Orphan   
Title: The Galran Baby  
Bio: Older Sheith AU - Based of of Ftlosd’s work about finding a Galran baby on the ship. Keith and Shiro becoming parents. 

July 23rd - Zodiac/Concert   
Title: The Bodyguard  
Bio: Keith Kogane is a famous musician who has had a lot of bad luck come his way lately mostly dealing threats against his life. It was unknown on when an attack as going to happen since no one could figure out who was sending the threats toward him while there was a chance that Keith was dealing with a stalker to. Shirogane Takashi who is a well-known bodyguard ends up being hired to protect Keith until the one sending these threats. Will Shiro be able to keep Keith safe? Will the threats stop? Shiro and Keith are childhood friends.  

July 24th - Betrayal/Fame   
Title: Protecting Keith   
Bio: Royal AU - Keith is an omega who is the only heir to the Kogane Family while it is unknown on what actually happened to his parents. He was raised by his Uncle Thace and being allies with the Shirogane family caused the meeting between him and Shiro. They become lovers before Keith has to make the trip to Shiro’s kingdom keeping his location a secret during the trip because of enemies. Somehow it is discovered about Keith’s location before Shiro has to get there before the attack on the camp can happen. 

July 25th - No Prompt/Free Day  
Title: The Ambush   
Bio: Character A cradling Character B’s head in any way, whether this be when B is being lowered to the floor unconscious, or their writhing in pain from an injury, or A is just doing it to ground themselves and or to comfort B. Vampire AU when Keith is still human, Shiro is a vamp. 

July 26th - Rest/Nightmares  
Title: Bad Dreams  
Bio: It’s a rare thing for Keith to have nightmares, but when he does and depending on how bad the nightmare actually is he will go to someone for help. That someone being Shiro. He helps Keith calm down and fall back asleep for the night. 

July 27th - Sports/Stargazing    
Title: The Olympics   
Bio: Ice Skating AU - First meeting between Keith and Shiro? Might be partners already or first time as partners/on same team.

July 28th - Protect/Attack   
Title: Protecting the Prince  
Bio: Altean Sheith, first meeting between Shiro and Keith. When visiting a planet unfriendly aliens attack and Shiro protects Keith from getting hurt or from getting hurt any further. 

July 29th - Honesty/Lies   
Title: The Truth   
Bio: Last Airbender AU - Keith lying about who he actually is to Shiro since he used to live in the Fire Nation before being kicked out of the army as an cadet. Shiro finds out the truth when surrounded by the Fire Nation who had captured Keith to bring him back, will Shiro forgive him or not? 

July 30th - Feline/Hippopotamus   
Title: The Hot-Tempered Faunus   
Bio: RWBY AU - Keith is a Faunus, Shiro is human. Meeting at Haven Academy, Keith used to be apart of the White Fang before leaving. Joins Haven to help people and repay for what he had done to the human race. Shiro wants to become a hunter, Shiro and Keith get put on the same team with the rest of their comrades. 

July 31st - Hero/Pain    
Title: Can We Be Normal?    
Bio: Marvel AU - Black Widow Keith and Captain America Shiro. Shiro and Keith trying to find a sense of normal in the life of a hero that will forever loom over their heads. 


End file.
